Phone Call
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Quinn and Artie talk on the phone.  Written for the Quartie ficathon.


_Author's Note: I'm supposed to write angst or something but I'm stuck! So here's some fluff. Hopefully, it's not confusing! Written for the Quartie ficathon._

_Prompts: Pineapple, twitter, gnome, rocks, hero (and as an extra challenge to myself, the words are in the order they were left as a prompt)_

**_Phone Call_**

"Hello?"

"You have caller ID."

"What's your point?"

"So when I call, it should read Quinn Fabray."

"And?"

"You answered your phone as if you had no idea who was calling. And I thought you answered by saying who dis be?"

"I only do that when I don't know who's calling. My caller ID let me know it was you."

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind. What are you doing?"

"Eating pineapple."

"Yum. I love pineapple. I want some."

"Then come get some."

"That would require me to move."

"Quinn, it's 12:30. Are you not up yet?"

"I'm awake, doesn't that count?"

"Um…no."

"As if you're out of bed."

"Hey! I got up to get pineapple! So what are you doing?"

"Updating my twitter. Did you happen to see the hardcore flirting between Finn and Santana?"

"Finn can flirt? Oh, I got pineapple juice all over my bed."

"…"

"Stop laughing!"

"Fine. I'll try to stop…and yes, it appears Finn can flirt…sort of."

"Hold up, is he talking to her about…lawn gnomes?"

"You're on twitter then."

"Yes! And he is talking to her about lawn gnomes!"

"Brittany just entered the conversation…"

"I see that…"

"…"

"Are you still there, Quinn?"

"…yes. Brittany just tweeted you."

"Yeah. But I'm busy. Talking to you and eating pineapple."

"She still likes you."

"I don't think so. Whenever she tweets me, it's to ask a question about her homework. When she sends me a private message-"

"She sends you private messages?"

"Yes and they are always about Santana. I get the feeling that San is using Finn to get back at Britt for when she dated me and basically ignored her."

"Does Brittany think that?"

"Who knows? It's hard to figure out what she thinks sometimes."

"Yeah. I guess that's one of the reasons I don't get why you ever dated her, Artie."

"I had fun with her. I liked her. She liked me. That's all in the past though. It's not like she's…"

"Like she's what, Artie?"

"Nothing. Ugh, those neighbor kids are throwing rocks at my window again."

"Throw them back."

"The rocks?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um, because my aim is awesome and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"…"

"You're laughing at me again. Mean, Quinn!"

"Not mean! I was laughing at your inflated ego."

"Inflated what now?"

"You heard me?"

"I have awesome aim!"

"Fine, you do. What about you? Do you still have feelings for Brittany?"

"Uh…okay. That seems kind of random. But no, I don't."

"Tina?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. I'm your friend. Isn't it okay for me to ask you about stuff like that?"

"I guess so…"

"What are you doing now?"

"You're weird, Quinn Fabray. And I'm gearing up to do some gaming."

"I'm asking because I'm bored. So you're going to play Halo and suck at it?"

"If you're bored, come over. You can show me how to play and not suck. And, seriously, way to rub it in."

"You like it that I'm so good at that game."

"…"

"What?"

"It's…hot. Just kidding."

"You said that a little too quickly. You think it's hot!"

"I just thought it was pretty cool the way you totally showed up Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt during online play last time you were over. They were being so dumb, acting like they were better than us. And you kept killing them!"

"They deserved it."

"Have I ever told you you're my hero."

"Please refrain from singing. …I'm just kidding. Sing. I love your voice."

"I'm not going to sing."

"Why not?"

"If you come over, I'll think about singing."

"…"

"What?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Quiiiiin!"

"Artiiiie! Alright, you win. Give me an hour."

"An hour?"

"I have to shower and get dressed and stuff."

"…shower. Right."

"…"

"Now what, Quinn?"

"Um, nothing. I'll see you in a bit. And save me some pineapple!"

"…uh, too late."

"Artie!"

"Just kidding. There's more in the kitchen."

"Good because that was about to be a deal breaker."

"Okay, bye."

"What?"

"Get off the phone so you can get ready then come over here."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"…you haven't hung up yet."

"Neither have you."

"Bye, Artie!"

"…bye, Quinn."


End file.
